Vending machines offer unattended sales of commodities such as snacks, canned or bottled beverages, or any of a variety of other articles. The Revised ADA Regulations Implementing Title II and Title III issued by the Department of Justice in relation to the Americans with Disabilities Act and effective Mar. 15, 2011 (see 28 Code of Federal Regulations parts 35 and 36) alter the “side reach” range requirements to provide that the side reach range must now be no higher than 48″ instead of 54″ and no lower than 15″ instead of 9″. In addition, the force required to operate any mechanical mechanism must be less than 5 pounds (lbs).
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved customer user interface as well as product dispensing mechanism for vending machines.